Yo soy el principe
by Elmund9
Summary: Kuvira quiere ser el Principe de la obra y recibir las ovaciones del público. Mako quiere ser el principe de la obra porque llegó tarde. Y Korra quiere actuar en su obra favorita del mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Una obra de teatro. Quién es el principe y quién es la princesa.**

* * *

El teatro era grande, no tanto como el de la Secundaria Zoufu. Pero ella no iba a dejar que el nuevo trabajo de su padre en Ciudad Republica se volviera un problema. Ella iba a brillar fuertemente en cualquier lugar, dejando su marca con sus firmes pisadas en donde sea. Incluso en la cara de ese patán que se burlo de su increíble peinado.

Kuvira estaba sentada en una de las cajas de utileria mientras esperaba a la maestra. Todos los demás "voluntarios" se veían nerviosos a esta obra de teatro con la típica historia de un principe que rescata a una princesa. Ninguno de ellos quería estar ahí, esto era una oportunidad de ser víctima de burlas.

Sin embargo la maestra metal adoraba la atención positiva, los aplausos y las ovaciones. Por eso ella seria el Principe. Sí, el Principe. Que igual que ella era maestro tierra, además era un duro que ante las palabras cursis de la Princesa solamente constestaba cosas como "Sí, lo sé".

La maestra de teatro llegó y sin mucha ceremonia puso los distintos roles. La mayoría salto inmediatamente tras los puestos de bambalinas o los personajes de una sola línea. Por eso cuando Kuvira llegó a la pizarra solamente quedaban tres puestos, el villano (un maestro de la espada que adoraba monologar), el Principe y la Princesa de Fuego

Kuvira era un heroe, así que ni loca tomaría el papel del malo o de la cursi chica fuego.

Antes de colocar su nombre debajo del del principe una mano blanca se interpuso en su camino. Volteo a ver al culpable, un muchacho de unos 16, alto, delgado y claramente de la Nación Fuego. Tenía unas cejas arqueadas que estaban fruncidas en desaprobación. Ya lo estaba detestando.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ¿Este es el papel de un hombre?- el chico Nación Fuegor reclamo.

-Es una obra de teatro. Puedo actuar cualquier papel -ella respondió con una sonrisa petulante.

-Entonces has de villano, al final de cuentas esta disfrazado de los pies a la cabeza -el muchacho señaló al nombre del malo mientras una chica de piel morena escribía su nombre bajo.

La maestra se acercó a ver la pizarra en cuanto vio la acción.

-¡Korra, cariño, ese es un papel de hombre.

El muchacho al lado de Kuvira lanzó una mirada triunfante sobre Kuvira.

-Sí, y me se todos los monologos. Incluso el que da antes de besar a la princesa. Cada palabra, cada gesto, incluso la forma en la que acerca a la princesa en la torre "Tus dorados ojos niegas a mí, negando mi existencia con un frio eterno apesar de que juegas con fuego, dime bella princesa, si con mis labios poder tomar tu llama en mi cuerpo. Hacer del invierno en mí primavera con tu verano"-Korra actuó perfectamente el papel, incluso sus ojos lucian al borde de llanto, dio un respiro y continuó- Este es mi papel, Maestra Koi.

La maestra miró a la muchacha morena con un poco de admiración y después su vista se dirigió a Kuvira y al chico.

-Bueno. Creo que así será... Vaya. Solo quedan dos puestos. ¿A quien le interesa el de princesa, de ustedes dos...Mako y Kuvira ¿verdad?

El chico Nación Fuego alzó sus palmas ante esto y habló.

-¿Por qué siquiera es una pregunta? Ella debe ser la princesa - lanzó una mirada a Kuvira.

-Claro que no. Él debería ser la princesa. Ya tiene los ojos. ¿ve?

-Es solo una obra de teatro. Son solamente papeles.

-Exacto. Por eso harías una buena princesa. Además yo no voy a decir nada de lo que la princesa dice. Es cursi.

-¡Es romántico!- Mako respondió enojado.

Los ojos verdes de Kuvira miraron desafiantes a los dorados del chico Nación Fuego. La maestra finalmente aplaudio para llamar su atención.

-Bien, bien. Lord Sword va a ser interpretado por una mujer. Así que la Princesa Fuego estaría bien por un chico sensible que por una dura maestra metal.

-¿¡Sensible!?- los ojos del muchacho lucian molestos.

La maestra sonrió y puso el nombre de Mako abajo del de la princesa, después se retiró sin más. Kuvira colocó una mano sobre el hombro derecho del muchacho, después de todo era una buena ganadora.

* * *

 **Ok...mako-kuvira es mi brotp. Y pues me inspiró un poco.**

 **La mayoria de edad es 17. Solo lo digo porque en el canon es 16, y pues tener a un mayor de edad legalmente besando a un menor no me agrada mucho.**

 **En este AU Mako (16) y Kuvira(15) siguen teniendo padres y Korra (15) es el Avatar (de incógnito estudiando en la escuela)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Agradecimientos a protamakorrian y a erricador por sus comentarios. La verdad iba dejar esta historia morir. Y de hecho el plan esta en nunca dejarla en clifshangers para que cada capítulo pueda ser el final sin ningún problema. Aun así gracias por leer.**

* * *

Kuvira miro de nuevo el libreto. Si podía aprenderse la coreografía del taller de danza, seguramente recordar el diálogo del Principe sería pan comido. Excepto que no lo era.

Hablar con uno de los ciudadanos y decir "¿Has visto a mi princesa?" se le olvidaba, lo cual era un error entendible, porque la princesa estaba a un metro, siendo secuestrada por Lord Sword. Ademas decirlo justo después de una heroica batalla con papel metálico gris contra un duende, interpretado por un aburrido chico con cabello negro demasiado largo. Todas estas eran distracciones que por alguna razón no podía dejar pasar.

El chico Nación Fuego estaba concentrado en tener su mejor mirada de desinterés. Una que llevaba puesta desde que le habían asignado el papel de princesa.

Lord Sword, Korra, tenía sus labios alzados, posiblemente molesta porque no podían llegar al monólogo del villano.

La princesa (el chico de la Nación Fuego). estaba a un metro, preguntar por ella era algo ridículo y hacía parecer al Principe mal y la burla del público.

Lo único positivo es que volverian a repetir la escena y ella podría hacer una elegante maniobra contra el duende.

* * *

Kuvira estaba caminando por el parque, rumbo a su casa. Como siempre paso uno de esos murales con el misterioso sujeto de la mascara. Esta ciudad debía tene una fascinación por los actores. Estaba centrada en ese pensamiento cuando una persona se metio en medio del camino.

Una persona llamada Korra, de piel morena, ojos azules y con un orgullo por sus músculos que no dudaba en mostrar con esa camisa azul sin mangas.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- Korra dijo de la nada y con postura corporal amenazante.

-¿Qué cosa? -Kuvira preguntó sin inmutarse.

-Arruinar mi monologo. Es uno de los pocos monologos que no quitaron y lo arruinas porque no me das la entrada adecuada -la chica morena puso una mano en su cintura.

-No me interesa 'tu monologo'

Ambas se miraron fijamente a los ojos, desafiando a la otra a intentar dar el primer golpe.

El sol de la tarde las golpeaba y Kuvira podía sentir su paciencia yendose. Ella tenía sus clases de danza a las 17 horas y llegar a comer a su casa era una su forma de utilizar los recursos disponibles de forma eficiente. Sería ella entonces la que tomaría la ofensiva primero.

-¡Hey, tú!- una voz masculina gritó a la izquierda.

Korra volteo y Kuvira aprovechó para dar una patada en dirección de la chica morena, enviando a la enemiga de Kuvira para atrás.

-¡Qué crees que haces!- el muchacho gritó mientras corria hacia ellas.

La voz del tipo Nación Fuego era mucho más aguda cuando gritaba.

-¡Es por eso qué eres la princesa!- Kuvira setencio mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de la espalda.

-¿Eso qué tiene...? Pues si tu estas golpeando personas es claro que no eres apta para el papel de principe -el chico fuego setenció con una sonrisa burlona.

Antes de que Kuvira pudiera decir algo sintió una patada en su espalda y cayó al suelo, manos al frente.

-¡Hola! ¡Mako!- Korra dijo con una mano en su cintura, ignorando a Kuvira.

La maestra metal respiró profundamente, tomando energías para su siguiente ataque, le iba a quitar esa sonrisa a la morena.

-¿Estas bien?- él le preguntó a Korra y Kuvira pensó en la posibilidad de golpearlo a él también -¿Cuál es su problema?

El maestro fuego estaba más cerca de Kuvira, por eso ella golpeo sus piernas con una rápida patada, haciendo al muchacho caer hacia atras y al lado contrario...y en brazos de Korra.

Eso Kuvira no se lo esperaba.

La otra joven sostenía a Mako en estilo de matrimonio sin ninguna dificultad. Las mejillas de él se colorearon rojas pero antes de que nadie dijera nada se soltó de Korra y dio unos torpes pasos para atras.

-Gracias...Korra.

Ella sonrió y volvió a colocar su mano en su cintura. Kuvira se distancio rápidamente. Leyendo el lenguaje corporal era obvio que Korra estaba interesada en él. Y lo mostraba como un hombre normalmente lo haría.

El chico Nación Fuego negó con la cabeza y miró a Kuvira.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Yo no te he hecho nada! No es mi culpa que se te olviden las lineas. Así que deja de llamarme "princesa", entendido "principe".

Sin esperar respuesta y con un simple adios se marchó dejando a las dos otras jóvenes solas.

Nadie ordenaba a Kuvira que hacer. Y menos un chico Nación Fuego.

-Ja, ¡la princesa tiene espinas!- exclamó. Con suerte Korra la atacaria y podrían terminar su pelea sin que Kuvira sintiera culpa.

-Sí...las tiene -Korra dijo en voz soñadora.

La maestra tierra se aguanto el deseo de golpear su frente.

Esta obra de teatro iba a ser más complicada de lo planeado si era junto a personas como estas.

Por lo menos Mako ya reconocía que Kuvira era el principe.

Kuvira saltó por encima del duende negro con una elegante pirueta y con su espada de utileria le dio una estocada. Él otro actor parpadeo un par de veces y terminó de mascar el chicle. encogio los hombros y caminó fuera del escenario.

Finalmente miro a los ojos del chico Nación Fuego, este era el momento de mostrar que tan increible Principe era Kuvira.

Se sabía esta línea. Se digirio a uno de los aldeanos y preguntó

-¿Has visto a mi princesa?

-¡Muy bien! ¡Pasemos a la escena donde el principe se enfrenta a la esfinge!- la maestra setencio desde su asiento.

-¿Qué hay del monologo de Lord Sword!- Korra preguntó desde tras de la princesa.

-Ya se que te lo sabes, cariño. No hay suficiente tiempo.

Kuvira se sintió victoriosa en ese momento.

-Solamente quedense el principe y la esfinge. Mañana todos a las 2:00.

Kuvira dejo de sentirse victoriosa.

Mako se acercó a ella y le dio una palmada en el hombro. Su cara portando una sonrisa burlona. Ella podía ser el principe pero como deseaba empujar a la princesa por una torre.

O al menos de la luneta.

* * *

 **¿Seran Kuvira y Mako amigos al fi** **nal de este fic?** **¿o Korra y Kuvira?**

 **Y lo más importante de todo...¿podrá Korra dar sus monologos?**


End file.
